The Unwanted Future
by Sam Petrelli
Summary: This is a slight AU that takes place in season 8 and 15 years into the future. Sam wakes disorganized and lost, until he finds a walkie-talkie with Dean's voice on the other end. Unfortunatly, misscomunication insues and Dean thinks he's found Sam's kidnapper. What could possibly go wrong? And how did Sam end up in the future?
1. Where In The World Am I?

_I'm so sorry that I've started another fic before I finished my lost forever, but I thought of this idea and I didn't want to forget it. Also, I'm trying to get inspired for my other one, so if you have any suggestions then don't hesitate to contact me. Anyways here is another fic I'm sure you'll love._

"My head... What happened... Where am I" Sam mumbling as he started opening his eyes to assess his environment. He started looking around, and as he turned his head slightly he felt a stabbing pain rip through his head. He lifted his hand to the front if his temple and felt fresh blood. As his eyes started to adjust better, he realized he was in a cold, damp cave.

"How did I get here? And who brought me here?" Sam started to get up when he saw a light. He determined it was probably the mouth of the cave. He started walking when his head started hurting more and his vision began to blur. He managed to stagger out of the cave before he passed out.

Dean is walking through a broken down town with a loaded shotgun in one hand and the demon knife in the other. There are people in the bilding and some on the streets in old dirty clothes. Sudenly a girl runs up to him with a look of worry in her eyes.

"Dad, someone got bit on the last hunt, and he's not looking so good. Do we have to…. You know?"

"I'll do it. Who is it anyway?"

"Markus. He wants you to do it." Dean turned and followed his daughter to the group of people, raised his gun and fired.

After half an hour, Sam regained consciousness. Rubbing his head, he regained his footing and leaned against the cave wall. He tried to think about what happened, but his memory was too fuzzy to sift through. He decided he was going to explore where he was, maybe even find a phone to call Dean and sort out the whole mess.

At that moment, Sam set out with one goal, find Dean.

It wasn't too long after he started exploring, that his vision began to swim again. Afraid he might pass out again, he leaned against the nearest car until the nausea passed. He took a few minutes that he realised that there were cars scattered everywhere and blood all over them, like the stereotypical zombie apocalypse.

"What happened here?" Sam then glanced inside the car, and spotted a walkie-talkie beside what looked like a guy with his arm chewed off. He picked up the radio praying to God that someone had the other one.

"Breaker, breaker 19.

Dean was walking by the City Hall, when he heard someone talking on one of the walkie-talkies. He walked over to it, releasing its Randy's (someone they lost on a hunt).

"Go ahead".

Sam's mood perked up slightly when someone responded.

"I'm looking for Dean Winchester."

Dean was surprised to hear someone looking for him after all this time.

"Speaking. What can I do for you?" Dean was a little curious about who this person was and what they wanted.

Sam was completely washed over with relief at hearing his brothers voice after the strange situation he found himself in.

"I've been taken. It's your brother, Sam." Unfortunatly the walkie-talkie wasn't working to full capacity and Dean misheard the message on the other side. He was outraged to hear.

"I've …. Taken…. Your Brother, Sam."

"What? Sam? You took him? Where are you keeping him?" Dean said with so much worry in his voice. But to no avail, Sam also misheard his message as " What? Sam? You…? Where are you….?"

Sam looked around and spotted a sign that read : Shannon Hills, Arkansas.

"Shannon Hills, Arkansas. What's your 10-20?"

"Little Rock, Arkansas. Don't you dare hurt him, I'll do whatever you want." Unfortunately Sam didn't hear the last part and just said "over and out".

Dean walked out of the City Hall and went to find his daughter. He quickly spotted her and pulled her to the side to talk to in private.

"I need you to organize a search group and go to Shannon Hills."

"But Dad, I'm in the middle of something, can't it wait?"

"No! You have to go now, or we may lose him again."

"Who?"

"Remebrer when I told you your uncle disapeered… well, someone just contacted me telling me they have him. I need to get him, but I need to stay here and run things here. You're the only hunter here I can trust on this. I put you in charge. Just, be carfule." Dean said as he gave a kiss on the forehead and a quick hug. She quickly a few hunters and they headed off to Shannon Hills.


	2. My Name Is

Sam lowered his arm and dropped the walkie- talkie, slowly sinking to the ground. A smile broke out on his face for the first time since he woke up here. Dean is coming to get, was the only thing Sam could think of.

15 years ago (before Sam went missing)

Sam and Dean were in Shannon Hills, Arkansas working a case. Sam had found a story about a guy, Paraskevas Gundahar, who claims he's from the 1800's. This immediately caught Sam's attention. Sam and Dean posed as lawyers to gain entry into the mental hospital, which went smoother than expected. Sam and Dean got a private talk with Paraskevas.

"So, , why do you claim you're from the 1800's?"

"All I know is one minute I'm praying to this God. He then appears before my eyes, and puts his hand on my forehead and I'm thrown into the future."

"And this God you were praying to was?"

"His name is Mereo, the God of gift and fortune."

"Okay, thank you again. We are going to go over your case and see what we can do." Sam said standing up and shaking his hand. Sam and Dean go up and left giving each other confused looks.

"What the hell is a Mereo? That's the first time I've heard of it."

"Whatever it is, we know it can control time. This guy was thrown 200 years into the future. I'll hit the library while you see if we have any other weird ones around here."

"Yeah, whatever." Dean said shooting Sam a frustrated look, not that Sam wasn't used to it. Dean had been going hard on him and he was getting tired of being grilled to the third degree for every single thing that he had done for the past year.

Sam spent 2 hours at the library before he found something he thought would be worth a phone call to Dean.

"So, look I think I've found something on this Me…"

"Hold on I have something to say. There have been a total of 50 missing person's reports in the last month. That's way too high to overlook. Anyway, you were going to say something?" Sam had been tired from researching and he wasn't too thrilled with Dean rudely interrupting him, so he decided not to tell the whole truth.

"Yeah, I found out that there is a god by the name of Mereo."

"That's all you found? Whatever. Meet me back at the motel." Dean abruptly hung up, obviously not happy with the lack of progress he claimed to have done. Sam put his phone back in his pocket and started to walk back to the motel.

Samantha, Dean's daughter, was leading the group for about two days now and was getting close to their destination when they stopped to set up camp.

"Sam, don't you think this is just a little bit too easy?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are right in the middle of a frequented monster hunting ground and I don't see a single creature for miles. I think this is a trap. We should keep going."

"We can't keep going, everyone is getting tired and hungry and we're all running on adrenaline alone. We need to stop and rest. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Sam staggers over to an abandon home for shelter. When he staggers into the home, panting and staggering, he quickly finds a bed and passes out from the pain and his nausea he'd been swallowing since he started moving.

When he wakes up, unsure of how long he'd been lying on that bed, he immediately hears gunshots in the distance, but yet too close for his liking.

Samantha looks over to her partner and sees the shocked look on his face. She swiftly turns to see a whole heard of monsters and creatures to ghosts and ghouls, lined up to charge.

"MOVE! NOW!" She screams as she turns and the creatures come charging at them. She grabs he sawed-off double barrel and starts firing as she runs closer to their destination. Her group is quickly taken down and torn to shreds to her horror, she keeps running and shooting until she makes it to her destination.

Sam peeks out from the blinds to see a girl running and shooting, as she heads closer to him. She runs into the town and ducks against the wall of the house as the creatures run by. She slips into the house as Sam steps into sight. She levels her gun to his chest.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She silently sneers as he steps closer. "Are you the man that has Sam?" She asks as she stares at him with hate in her eyes.

"What?! No! My name is Sam Winchester. " He quickly notices the Amulet hanging around her neck. "Where did you get that?"

"My father gave it to me. Wait that means that your my…. Oh my God." She says holding back tears as she quickly embraces him. She lets go of him and looks at him with disbelief.

"You my neice? What's your name?" Sam says he attempts to grasp the whole situation.

"My name is Samantha Mary Winchester. My father is Dean Winchester, and you're my uncle Sam Winchester." She says clarifying everything.

"But if you're Dean's daughter, how can you be 15?" Sam says more confused than ever.

"You've been gone 15 years. I was born not too long after you went missing. My dad told me I was named after my brave uncle and my caring grandmother. He told me all about you." She says absorbing that she was finally meeting some of her family. They slept in that house for the rest of the night, knowing that the other would have their back.


	3. Guilty To The Core

Samantha woke up, looked over at her uncle, who was still asleep on the ground next to her. She thought to herself "my dad might smile for once". Sam soon began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and at that moment he grabbed his head and hissed at the pain. She went over to him, kneeling beside him. She grasped his shoulders firmly, but not to firm, fearing she would break the shaking man in front of her. He staggered outside, grabbing onto the doorway for support, and threw up. He could feel the neasuea subsiding when Sam started to walk towards him. She walked over to him, as he looked up at her. All he could think is how the comforting touch felt so familiar. It felt like Dean before they became so distant. Before all the craziness in their lives started.

"You okay?" She asked putting one arm around him to balance his wobbly body. She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." He stood up straight, feeling the neasea slip away. She looked up as he towered over her 5"9' figure.

"If you think you can, do you want to start heading back to my dad?" She blurted out, just wanting to get out of the town and back to a safe spot. She didn't like feeling so "naked", being down all her men, but some injured sasquatch, she didn't feel very secure. He looked down at her with a smile and nodded his head.

"Dean?! Of course, I would love to see a familiar face." He was beaming ear to ear, wanting to know what was going on, and maybe how to fix whatever was going on.

All Dean could think for the longest time after his daughter left was, he was going to see Sammy after 15 years. After he disappeared he feared the worst: that Mereo got him. He looked for the god but at that point the god had skipped town. He tried tracking it for months, but was not as good as his Dad or Bobby were. He never even noticed Sam was missing until he woke up the next morning and found an empty bed. He wasn't sure what had happened to Sam until he went to the library and found out the one thing Sam "never found". When you ask Mereo for a wish he test you to see if you are worthy: if you are, then you are granted your wish; but if not, then you are sent through time to answer and think of your selfishness. Dean eventually came to the conclusion that Sam saw Mereo and was tested my him, and obviously failed.

He, to that day, felt responsible for Sam disepearing. But now he could change that all. He could make things right again.


	4. What happened back there?

**A/N I usually don't do author's notes, but I'm feeling friendly today. Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time (longer than a supernatural hiatus, that's pretty long). I am going to be writing more fics now that I don't have an school work for a while. Woo hoo! Stay tuned for more updates.**

**P.S. For anyone reading another of my fics, I am going to finish this fic first, then work on the others. Sorry for the wait, and for sticking around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, but if I did, Bobby would still be alive. Just putting that out there ;D**

**15 years earlier**

Sam, while walking towards the motel got an idea. While researching this god, Mereo, he found a ritual that would summon him. But it would only work if Mereo was still in town. Sam had "borrowed" that page. While he was walking, all he could think of was the pouting Dean waiting for him back at the motel. Sam just wanted to know why Dean was still angry with him, even if he didn't want to admit he was. Sam decided that it was time for Dean to forgive him, so he took a turn in the opposite direction to the motel, and started heading towards the barn down the road.

Dean and Sam had seen it as they were driving into town. It looked abandon, fairly good spot for a summoning spell.

It took Sam 5 minutes to arrive at the barn. He pulled out the page from his pocket to look at what he would need. All he need was a coin and the blood of the person making the wish. He pulled out his wallet and took out a coin. Sliding his wallet back into his pocket, he grabbed his knife and slit down the middle of his palm. He clenched the coin, covering it with blood and spoke the ritual words:

aut temporis et fortunae Deus, vocavi te.

Concede utinam merear.

He then flipped the coin into the air. Getting ready to catch it when all of the sudden a female hand reached and caught the coin.

"You rang?" She said smugly while circling him. She was rolling the coin across her fingers, when Sam spoke up and interrupted the silence that was creeping across the barn.

"So, you're Mereo?"

"The one and only" she smiled smugly.

"I'm not very impressed. I thought you would be more intimidating looking. After all, you're the god that throws people through time if they're being greedy. I have a wish. So, am I worthy?" Sam says approaching her with his arms stretched out, exposing his chest.

"Let me check." She starts to approach Sam, as he starts to back up.

"Stop moving, unless you want to get hurled into the future, just for wasting my time." Sam stops backing up and lowers his arms. Mereo walks to Sam and raises her hands to Sam's head. She closes her eyes as Sam's eyes roll back into his head.

Mereo starts to see flashes of Sam's life, of Dean shooting, stabbing monsters and saving Sam. Then of Sam with drinking demon blood, sneaking around with Ruby, and punching Dean. Finally, she heard Dean scream "You left me to die for a girl!"

Mereo's eyes gracefully opened as Sam limply collapsed to the floor. She lowers her arms to her side. Sam starts to get up, as he brushes himself off, but when he is on one knee she starts to speak to him.

"Your brother has done so much for you, and yet you continue to disrespect him and his trust. I am shocked he has forgiven you for the things you have done. And you continue to do things, such as going behind his back. You do not get your wish, because you do not deserve it. Now, you will be thrown through time, put in a moment where you will learn the lesson that you must in order to be worthy."

With that, she places her long, slender fingers on his forehead.

"I regret everything" Sam says bowing his head in acceptance of what is about to happen. When she makes contact, there is a bright flash of light, and Sam is gone. She turns and flips the coin over her shoulder to where Sam was. She then disappears without a trace of being there.


End file.
